


The Question

by RyleeWyatt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Existential Crisis, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyleeWyatt/pseuds/RyleeWyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living so many years a nation has to question whether it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

It was a question Denmark had asked himself so many times, and he had little doubt every other nation had asked it several times as well. He had seen so much in his many, many years of existence. He was a part of much of that history. There were ups and downs, rises and falls, triumphs and failures. It was during his more negative times when he would ask himself  _ the _ question. 

Was this immortality worth it?

He then would contemplate what “it” was. Was it all of his experiences, both positive and negative? Was it his impact on the world as a nation? He still couldn’t quite figure out the answer. It was there, just out of his reach. How much death and destruction has he seen? How much death and destruction has  _ he _ caused? Quite a lot, he would always answer himself. Guilt came and went, as did wars, lives, ideas, and even nations and empires. But he was still here, as Denmark.

Was this immortality worth it?

Some days, no, it was not. The guilt and memories hit hard sometimes. All the nations had different ways of dealing with it. Denmark covered it up with his cheerfulness and jokes, smiles and positivity. No matter how much he tried not to dwell on the past, it would always come. And then, at that time, this immortality  _ was not _ worth it. It seemed to be a curse, a never ending cycle. The downs would always come. No matter how quick they came and went, how severe they were, they would  _ always _ come. The inevitability wasn’t worth it, sometimes. 

And then there were the positive days. Progression and growth from what he was, what they  _ all _ were. Not that any of the nations were perfect, or necessarily any better than they were over the centuries, or, in some cases, millennia. However, they continued to learn, to connect. From his past with his fellow Nordics, he never would have suspected they would all get along as well as they did. Their connections now were a light in his life now, something to look forward to and to keep the darkness away for just a little longer than he used to be able to. His people were happy, and he was happy.

In the end of his contemplation over  _ the _ question, Denmark would typically concede that yes, this immortality was worth it. Because then his family would gather around and cheer him up, sensing his questioning. He would see the light around him, and fall into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot I whipped up in about 20 minutes. I just wanted to explore a little into Denmark, though I don't go into much detail. It was more of a general thing, but he's a very dimensional character, and wanted to show that a bit.


End file.
